Emma Swan (OUAT)
|-|Base Form= |-|Dark One/Dark Swan= Summary Emma Swan is the main character and protagonist of Once Upon a Time. She is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the older sister of Neal Nolan. She was sent to the real world after The Evil Queen placed a terrible curse upon the Enchanted Forest. She worked at a bail bonds agency while living in Boston until her son, Henry Mills, found her and brought her to Storybrooke to break the curse. At the end of the first season she finally broke the curse, but with the introduction of magic by Mr. Gold (Aka Rumplestiltskin), the fate of the two worlds becomes interwined, and new threats emerge. Unfortunately, she is absorbed into a vortex of pure evil, which makes her become the new Dark One in the place of Rumplestiltskin. The darkness was later removed from her. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically. At least 7-B with magic | At least 9-C physically. At least 6-C, likely High 6-B with magic. Name: Emma Swan Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Female Age: Over 28 years old Classification: Human, Witch, The Dark One (formerly), Sheriff of Storybrooke, Bail bonds person (formerly), The Savior Powers and Abilities: |-|Emma Swan=Expert Markswoman and Skilled Swordswoman, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Healing (At least High-Low), Light Manipulation, Time Stop (Can stop people and objects in time), Energy Manipulation, Precognition (Have visions from her death), Teleportation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation (Helped Regina create a lunar Eclipse), Sealing, Chain Manipulation, Creation (Can create things out of thin air), Regeneration and Immortality Negation with the Hrunting, Broadway Force, Heat Manipulation, Limited Fate Manipulation with the Shears of Destiny, Resistance to: Heart-ripping, Sleep Inducement, Plot Manipulation; Mind Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Was unaffected by Isaac's rewriting of the reality, which could only BFR her. Henry's writing was not able to change her fate as the Saviour) |-|Dark Swan= All previous powers (except for Broadway Force and she is also resistant to it - as the Dark One does not sing), Hellfire Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Disintegrated Merlin's corpse), Petrification, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 8, reliant on the dagger), Shapeshifting, Life Manipulation, Transmutation, Healing (Mid, if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Soul Possession, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation (Can affect souls and even remove them from bodies they are possessing), Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Regeneration (Low-High, if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Resurrection (If Emma dies without having passed the title of Dark One to another being, Emma can be resurrected by the Vault of the Dark One, if another person decides to open it, giving up his/her life as a result), Technopathy, Extrasensory Perception, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify someone's capacity of hurting an specific person, making this person's powers useless), Enchanting Objects, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Excalibur will destroy any unworthy person that tries to remove it from its stone and Emma tried to do it, without being disintegrated) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically. At least City level with magic (Superior to Regina and comparable to Zelena) | At least Street level physically (Dark Ones are much stronger than humans). At least Island level+, likely Large Country level (Stronger than before, should be superior to Ingrid. Hurt Merlin) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Comparable to Regina) | At least Subsonic+ (Should be at least comparable to Nimue) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 with telekinesis, via powerscaling Striking Strength: Athlete Class physically | At least Street Class Durability: At least Building level physically. At least City level with shields and protective charms (Comparable to Zelena) | At least Island level+, likely Large Country level (Comparable to Merlin and tanked a full power blast of magic coming from him) Stamina: Average | Extremely high as the Dark One (The power of the Darkness keeps the Dark One energized and thus they don't need sleep and don't suffer from sleep deprivation) Range: Several dozen meters with fire manipulation, telekinesis, transmutation, energy projection, absorption, sealing, immobilization and sleep inducement. At least planetary with teleportation Standard Equipment: Sword, Pistol | Dark One's Dagger Intelligence: Above Average. High as a Dark One. She had an extremely high knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic, allowing her to do impossible things for common magic users Weaknesses: Laws of Magic (Like any witch or sorceress, Emma is subject to the laws of magic, as a result she is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel), Lack of Magic (While the magic naturally inside her does give her some power beyond Storybrooke, it is severely limited to the point as to where it is barely noticeable), Squid Ink (Like all magical beings, she can be immobilized by squid ink) | Dark One's Dagger (Anyone who owns her dagger will be able to kill Emma, causing her to lose her status as the Dark One and the chance to rise again. In addition, anyone who owns the dagger also has full control over the actions of Emma who is unable to disobey orders if not for a very short time. However, since Emma forged Excalibur and the dagger back into one blade again, it can no longer control her, although it still bears the names of both the current Dark Ones) Key: Base | Dark One Gallery 3PromoEmma6.jpg Cast-Promotional-Photo-Jennifer-Morrison-as-Emma-Swan-once-upon-a-time-25200051-446-595.jpg Once_Upon_a_Time_S03E22_KissThemGoodbye_Net_2937.jpg Emma_422.png|Becoming the new Dark One once-upon-a-time.png CP86hp0WUAArAAs.jpg-large.jpeg 1371-1372-ouat-8889-morrison-once-01.jpg Dark_Swan_507.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Empowerment Users Category:Witches Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Knife Users Category:Mirror Users